


Baked Goods and Sweet Dates

by Stardust_and_Blades



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bakery AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Keith Mini Bang, Kittens, M/M, the lions are kittens and everyone gets one whats not cute about that, this took me forever and may be a series? i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_and_Blades/pseuds/Stardust_and_Blades
Summary: Keith is an employee at Galra Pastries, a local bakery he was forced to work with under the advising of his brother Shiro. While he hates his job, he certainly does not hate the person it introduces to him





	Baked Goods and Sweet Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo readers, this is a work for the keith baby bang on tumblr! Decided to post it here since it is so fucking long and it doesn't even live up to my initial expectations.  
> I may continue with this AU if it does good!
> 
> Enjoy! Fair warning, it may make you hungry, heehee

Keith is a lot of things. Grumpy in the early mornings from chronic insomnia, a procrastinator in homework despite getting fantastic grades, has a potty mouth Shiro constantly lectures him on, and a boy who can’t stay in one place for too long. He loves leather jackets and he hates any sense of country music that unfortunately makes way to his ears in some shape or form.

What he is not is a charming, smiling individual who takes pride in selling bland treats in a bakery whose only shining moment is them being closed on sundays. In fact, if it weren’t for Shiro dragging his tired ass to an interview in the wee hours of daylight, he would have fought back and won by kicking him in the jaw and locking himself in the confines of his red and black room. Oh but no, Shiro knew he wasn’t all there in the mornings, and purposefully drove him to the location of the bakery under the impression Keith wanted a job.

Keith did want a job. But not in a bloody bakery known for going through employees faster than a newborn goes through baby wipes. He didn’t expect to get the job. His hair is too long, he was exhausted and temperamental, yet somehow by the grace of God, or in this case the Devil, he was hired. He assumed desperation is the reason, but Shiro could have also had a hand in convincing them to give Keith a chance.

As much as he loves his adopted brother, he really wants to shake him sometimes.

So here he is, waiting on a customer with the fakest smile he ever mustered in the entirety of his life, and he has faked them quite often. It isn’t that he hates smiling and laughing, it just doesn’t come as natural as others. Shiro always had a kind, gentle curve of his lips, while Keith’s was more...unnatural.

Shiro’s best friend, Matt, said he should smile more, at least for the customers. When he doesn’t look in pain as he fakes it, he can actually come out as soft and sweet.

Too bad Keith is a rebel at heart and continues to go against authoritative advice out of sheer spite and will power.

“Anything else, sir?” Keith asks as he seals the box’s opening, checking with the customer to see if he needs another dozen of disappointing pastries.

“No, that’s all.” The customer digs around in his wallet as Keith taps on the buttons, the touchpad lighting up with each selected purchase.

“Oh on second thought! How about one of those delicious eclairs?”

Keith internally sighed. Of course he asks for another pastry while he is inputting his items. Someone kill him.

“Okay, the large or the small?”

“Hm, how much are the large?”

“$2.69 each.”

The older man frowns, his mustache creasing in displeasure. “Almost three dollars for a large eclair? I can get one of these at the other bakery for $1.30.”

“Yeah, well I don’t make the rules. You want one or not?”

“Keeeiiitthhh,” Shiro says as he approaches Keith from behind, throwing an arm over his shoulders. “ What did I say about being polite?”

“To stab myself?”

“N-no.” Shiro shakes his head, turning his attention to the customer. “I’m sorry sir, he’s new. Did you want that eclair still?”

The man, already perturbed, wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. “I’m good, thanks.”

Keith ended his transaction, put the money inside, and gave him the receipt, saying a hushed “Have a good day”, to which earns him another disappointed look from Shiro.

“Keith, I know you don’t want to work here--”

“Oh what gave it away? Me blatantly saying no?”

“But you need it.” Shiro finishes, ignoring Keith’s little jab. He is used to Keith’s hostility, knowing he isn’t really angry, just annoyed. He has always had a temper, to which Shiro and his boyfriend, Adam, have become accustomed to and know how to deal with it. Most people wonder how they can deal with Keith. Shiro just states they are siblings, though it’s not completely true.

His family adopted Keith in Shiro’s older years as a teen, Shiro’s family seeing more to him than most scouting potential parents did. Many commented on Keith, stating how he was a discipline case and that they had more agreeable children to offer. They went so far as to argue he was too old, destined to be their child for a short amount of time. But the Shirogane’s held firm, announcing once and for all they would take him under their wing.

That was the first time Shiro saw his vulnerable side. He was shocked, But Shiro could tell he had tears in his eyes. He had believed he was to remain in the boy’s home until he was eighteen, but a family actually took interest in him. Shiro and him grew close, the two looking out for one another during trying times at school and in the real world.

Which is what Shiro is trying to do right now, but Keith is being more feisty than ever.

“You are under scholarship, but you need to pay for housing since you chose not to do the dorms.” Shiro reasons, hands on his hips. “With you not taking their dorm offer, you need income fast. You can’t just rely on your savings.”

Keith, seeing Shiro’s point, wilts. His shoulders hunch a bit, and his eyes grow solemn. “I know. It’s just...I would rather work somewhere less...preppy.”

“So Hot Topic.”

“I’m not emo!” Keith bites, earning himself a hearty laugh from his brother. Shiro pats him on the back, hearing the back door open for Keith’s closing partner and returning to the back area.

“Debatable. Well, I’ll leave you and Pidge to close. Don’t get in anymore arguments with customers, alright?”

“Fine...” Keith mumbles, glaring down at the floor as Pidge came into view. He is about to greet her when the sound of a bell goes off, announcing a new customer entering the building. Friend forgotten and trying to keep his word, Keith plasters on a smile and turns his attention to the person.

“Hello, how are you?” He asks, cheerful. The customer is a young boy, about Keith’s age, maybe a year younger. He has messy chestnut hair, his eyes an unwavering blue, and a denim green jacket with a bold yellow circling his biceps. He is a bit lanky, but not exactly skin and bones. At the sound of Keith’s voice he perks up, noticing the dark haired boy who greets him.

Then the boy’s eyes land on the smaller figure, her dirty blonde hair bouncing as she made her way to the clock-in device on the microwave.

“Pidgeon!” He yells, making the girl jump. She whips her head towards the figure, relaxing as she notices who it is.

“Oh, hey Lance.” She waves behind the tall cases, her body almost concealed besides her head. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Nah, I’m on call. It’s not a busy day.”

“Well, welcome!” She says, pointing to Keith. “This is my good friend, Keith. He began a couple weeks ago.”

“I know you,” Lance says to Keith, a knowing shimmer in his blue orbs. “You’re in my astronomy class. I see I have competition on both fields.”

Keith blinks. “Competition? You’re in my astronomy class?”

“Yes!” He exclaims, viciously pointing to himself. “You know? Lance McClain, your rival?”

Again, there were question marks above Keith’s head. Pidge groans, knowing what he is talking about and walking away, grumbling about how boys are dumb.

“Uh...Rival? In what, a class? I don’t think that’s a thing.”

“Yes, it is. And not just in that class but with bakeries.” He points to himself, pride and confidence radiating off his body. “I work with Altea’s Sweet Tooth, the best bakery in the state. Or at least, to be determined as the best after the competition being held for all bakeries in the state.”

Keith, never one to care about a competition, let alone the winning of his storefront, snorts as he opens a case, ready to refill the sugar cookies that have been going surprisingly fast.

“Good luck, this place is already set up for disaster, so I doubt it is us you need to worry about.”

Lance gave him a questionable look, not expecting such a response from a potential rival in the bakery wars. “You--are you and Pidge punking me? Am I on ‘Punk’? Because anyone who has entered is hell bent on winning and you sir, are not only wearing your hair down, but aren’t being the competitive optimist most are.”

“You’ll find I’m not like most people,” Keith turns away to grab a tray of sugar cookies in a nearby cooler, dodging Pidge as she squeezes by to go to the restroom. He took a piece of tissue paper and starts to stock the cookies, red and blue frosting dotting the paper with each handle. “To me this place is where I get a paycheck, though a lousy one at that.”

“What?” Lance squeeks, hands flying in the air. “That can’t be true. Altea’s Sweet Tooth and Galra Pastries have been rivals since the beginning of time! You can’t just not be into it.”

“I can and I am.”

“Oh come on. You have to at least like one of their items. How else have they gotten this far?”

“Sheer dumb luck?” He quips, dropping a cookie and chucking it at the trash can across from him, glad to know the five second rule isn’t a thing here. But as he weighs Lance’s comment, he juggles the pastries he has categorized in his head. Now that he thinks about it, despite their faults in many of their treats...

“Their Bismarks are good. But only when they are fresh.”

“Ah, so you’re a donut and cream kind of guy. You may like Altea’s cupcakes, they are my favorite. Allura and Hunk makes the best double fudge cupcakes.”

“Don’t try the cupcakes here. They taste like cardboard.”

“Ya know, you’re really setting yourself up to be fired with this bad publicity.” Lance says, scratching his neck. He puts a finger to his lips, tapping away as he scans the cases filled with cakes, donuts, warm cookies and savory sandwich displays.

“Trust me when I say being fired would be a blessing.” Keith says as he watches Lance, taking in his thoughtful expression. While Lance held an air of comic relief and being a space case, he also exhibited a kind aura, soft and open to anyone he meets. Yeah his initial greeting to Keith was basically a rivalry, but it shifted as soon as Keith said he doesn’t care for the competition. He may be wearing a purple shirt with the signature Galra symbol, but that in no way entails his loyalty--or his character. Lance could see that, even for but a moment.

He points to the eclairs. “What about those?”

“Meh, they are edible.”

“Chocolate chip cookies?

“Hard as a rock of they aren’t bought soon enough.”

  
“Oh okay, how about the rumballs?”

“No real alcohol in it, meaning not as good as it could be.”

“What a bunch of sissies.” Lance comments. He shuffles closer to the case, leaning his head in and covering his mouth with the side of his hand despite there being no one else in the shop. “We totally booze up some of our pastries they probably deserve a warning sign.”

Keith, shockingly, actually laughed at the joke. “I’m pretty sure that would be illegal.”

Lance stares at him for a moment, enraptured by Keith’s low but free laugh, a sound he never heard from the boy who always sat in the back of their class. Concealed by shadows, but harboring a light that made Lance’s inside do somersaults.

Oh no he’s cute.

“Er, uh...Well--” Lance stammers, trying to get his footing back into his suave attitude from before. “I mean we don’t really put that much. It’s good for flavor, ya know? And uh...” His face blooms with a dark shade of red, Keith biting down a laugh at his flustered state.

“Damn, I don’t know where I was going with that.”

“Well you were making some good points about baking,” Keith calms. Lance’s blush slightly diminishes, but not completely due to the silence permeating the space.

“So, you know Hunk?” Keith begins, breaking the silence so as not to just awkwardly stand there. He hates awkward silence between him and another person. It made him feel anxious. “Never knew you were connected to the two of them.”

“And I never knew Pidge was friends with the infamous Keith Kogane. Heard down the grapevine you’re the best aviation pilot they have studying at our school.”

Now it is Keith’s turn to blush, not one for bragging about his background. It is true he has been hailed as a skilled aviation prodigy, but never did he think anyone would actually notice. He is just a kid trying to do what he loves. And it definitely doesn’t help when his “competition”, James Griffin, is always spewing his dislike of Keith and his attitude.

“I guess. Wouldn’t say the best.”

“Au contraire, dear Keithy--”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Awww, why not?” Lance pouts. “It’s perfect for you.”

“No it’s not. It’s Keith.”

“Okay, fine. Keithster.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Thus began the two boys hour long discussion and banter, hopping from the subject of school to family life in the matter of minutes. Lance is quick to describe his large family, detailing him being the youngest of four and his love of astronomy. He always had a keen interest in an unreachable galaxy; a universe filled with secrets and back holes and potential other life. While Keith goes into his love of flying; his hobby of learning martial arts, and dabbing a little bit into how he and Shiro became brothers. He doesn’t know his mother, and his father passed at a young age, earning him a sympathetic look from Lance. To which, Keith strongly emphasized he doesn’t want pity. He is happy, and that is all that matters.  
Lance continues to try and land a nickname for Keith, who is quick to shoot down anything other than his actual name. They do not quite notice, but Pidge is nowhere to be seen, Keith believing she is doing bakery work while Lance assumes she is scrolling on her phone somewhere in the back. In reality, the young worker is hiding in the bathroom so she doesn’t have to sit through the connecting boys’s gross building of crushing.

She had a feeling they would click, but she didn’t think it would be this cavity inducing.

It isn’t until an hour goes by and another customer comes in does Lance and Keith stop talking, keith realizing he is on the job. He scrambles to greet the customer, Pidge flying in at the right time to take over his next customer, who so happened to want to order a cake. It is a great distraction for Pidge, and gives Keith and Lance time to part ways.

“Here,” Keith offers, handing his second favorite treat of the bakery to him. “The chocolate croissants aren’t half bad. And you shouldn’t leave here without something to eat.”

Lance hesitates, not making eye contact and strictly kept focus on the flaky pastry. “I don’t really have any cash on me.”

“Consider it on the house.”

“I shouldn’t,” Lance’s gaze moves up past Keith’s head, Keith not having to guess what he is looking at. “I’d rather not compromise your position. You did say Shiro got you this job to help with your rent.”

“And I’m also scouting for other jobs that pay a little better and treat their employees with respect.” He pushes the croissant at him again. “The cameras don’t work, by the way. Haven’t for the past year. Don’t know when they are going to fix them.”

Lance moves his eyes back and forth between the pastry and Keith’s eyes, the scrutiny the other had bearing a light heat of the cheeks. Oh boy, Lance is starting to learn how bad Keith is for his health.

Nonetheless, he took the croissant, it warm and squishy in his hands. Some chocolate oozed out from an end, Lance having to grab a napkin so as not to leave a chocolate trail with everything he touches.

“Thank you,” Lance smiles. “You know, you’re a lot nicer than I thought you were.”

“You heard the rumors I’m a pompous prick, didn’t you.”

Lance laughs nervously, holding up his thumb and forefinger away from each other in a teeny gap. “Muy pequeno.”

“Why does that not surprise me.” People are quick to make assumptions on him. Whether it has to do with his background or his resting bitch face, either way people tend to steer clear of him. Pidge and Shiro are the only exception. Pidge in a sense understands it, her loving technology more than humans and getting a brunt of bullying back in her high school days.

But Lance is strangely another one who wants to get to know him. He is making an effort and doesn’t let his absurd idea of a rivalry between bakeries get in the way--at least, not after an hour of personal talk. Voiding any reason Keith would have in order to snap at him. Lance is a good guy, he can see that.

And, okay he is also pretty cute. But now is not the time to pine after cute boys.

Little does he know that is a disaster in the making.

Another customer comes in, Pidge still working with the one that came in earlier. Lance kicks his legs in gear, waving to Pidge and Keith goodbye as he walks backwards to the door. He trips over a seat, nearly tumbling over the table behind him. But he caught himself, all smiles and a blushing mess as he exclaims he will see Keith in class the next day.

Keith’s smile isn’t fake this time, and continued until closing time arrived.

Pidge is already placing a bet with Hunk on who can crack first in asking the other out. She knows two pining boys when she see them, and while they have the potential in making her rolling her eyes blind, she wouldn’t mind seeing the two bashful bakery employees pull a Romeo and Juliet.

Minus the dying, of course.

\-------------------------

Lance and Keith became quite close after their encounter. Upon the next day, Lance tracked down Keith heading to their astronomy class, Keith shocking some passerby’s as he didn’t shy away from Lance or give him the cold shoulder. Some students whispered to their friends, hardly believing their eyes that two distinct opposites could get along so well. Keith is quiet and secluded; Lance is loud and friendly. Everyone knew Lance as the easiest guy to approach, but they were sure he wouldn’t interact with Keith due to his abrasive behavior in the past. When they were partnered up for a project under the astronomy's professor’s orders, Keith stepped out of his corner and sat right next to Lance, the two opening their textbooks and jotting down anything relevant for their research.

Hell, even the professor was surprised at their willingness. Keith has asked to work alone earlier in the semester, and Lance could hardly focus when grouped up because he would talk up a storm with the other person. But here they were, at ease and smoothly assigning days where they will need to go over notes and slides at the college’s coffee shop.

They weren’t due to meet until next week, but then a peculiar thing happened.

“You heard what?” Keith asks as he follows Pidge out of the bakery, night falling over an hour ago. Pidge guides him towards the dumpster, the two not having to worry about customers since they locked the doors at the strike of 7.

“Meowing. I think there is a cat under the dumpster. I heard it when I was taking out the trash.”

“You sure it wasn’t the neighbor’s cat? He tends to leave the house at this time.”

Pidge shook her head. “No, the pitch wasn’t right.”

She bent down in front of the dumbers, knees scraping against concrete and rocks. She whips out her phone and selects the flashlight app, illuminating underneath the dumpster for Keith to see.

There, in the middle of the bottom of the dumpster, laid a litter of kittens and a big mama cat. Her fur mirrors the night, hissing at Pidge’s bright light and curling around her young in an attempt to protect them from Keith and Pidge. There were a total of four kittens: a grey one, two orange colored ones--though one seems to border on red--and the last grey with spots of black. Their eyes are still closed, indicating they were born not too long ago.

“See? I told you I heard a cat.”

“Shit, you’re right. But how are we going to get her and the babies out of there? She doesn’t look willing to trust us.”

“Hmm...” She picks herself up and peeks over the dumpster, checking out exactly how much trash is inside. “It isn’t as packed as it usually is, so maybe we can push the dumpster back and expose the mama and kittens.”

“I’m not so sure if I’m strong enough to move this.”

“Neither am I. I excel in brains, not brawns.” She hums to herself, walking around the dumpster to calculate just how much the heavy metal contraption could weigh. They needed someone built; someone who’s upper body strength and thighs can handle the pressure of the object.

She snaps her fingers, an idea popping in her thoughts. “I know! Why don’t we ask Shiro? He has been into weight training and knows how to deal with large quantities of weight.”

“Possibly. He still weight trains, but he doesn’t have as much muscle in one arm since it is a prosthetic.”

“Ah, you’re right. But he still has his other three limbs. Call him up and see if he is willing. If worst comes to worst I can drag Hunk over here as well and the two can move it.”

“We should also see if she is microchipped. We aren’t completely sure if she is a stray.” Keith warns as he dials the number.

She slumps over, her initial thought of taking one home disappearing in matters of seconds. “Right. Is it bad I hope I can keep a kitten though? The spotted one looks spunky.”

“I don’t--oh hey, Shiro I need a favor.” Keith says, attention drawn to the click of the phone being answered and Shiro’s welcoming voice passing through the receiver.

It isn’t too long for Shiro to arrive on seen, Pidge immediately shining the light to the cat and kittens once more to prove their predicament. Shiro’s one concern is if the mama cat tries running away, she could get squished by the wheels. So as he preps to push the dumpster, he kept Pidge and Keith watching over the bundle of kittens and warn him if she starts moving. As the squeak of age old iron met concrete, the cat hissed at the sound and buries her head in the confines of her kittens, hoping to defend them against the horrid noise slicing the atmosphere. But she stayed where she is, well aware if she runs away she would be leaving her young behind. She wouldn’t have time to dart to and fro by the scruff of their necks.

Luckily, Shiro moved the dumpster without a hitch. Be bends down to the cat, lending out a hand for her to sniff. The cat eyes him wearily, but slowly moves her head to sniff his human hand. Declaring him a fit person of interest, she pushes her head in his palm, Shiro automatically scratching the back of her ears as she purred.

“I think she likes you,” Keith comments, a relieved smile on his lips. “At least she may trust one of us to take her to the vet.”

“I’ve always been good with animals,” Shiro replies, moving his fingers to the top of her head. “Adam thinks if I’m not careful we will end up with a house full of cats or dogs.”

“Better than humans if you ask me.” Pidge whispers to Keith.

Shiro is able to guide the mama cat to the box he brought with him, a small makeshift pillow at the bottom to give her and the kittens a form of comfort. It took some time, what with her blankly staring at Shiro and occasionally growling if he tried to pick her and the kittens up. She may like him, but that doesn’t mean she trusts him with the babies she has. Shiro tells Keith and Pidge to finish closing as he handled the cats, and by the time they were done the mama cat had placed the last kitten in the box, curling around them once again as Shiro puts them in his car.

“If she isn’t microchipped and is a stray, we will have to find her and the kittens a home.” Shiro says. “We can’t keep all of them, not with the landlord having a strict pet policy.”

“I’ll take the spotted funky one!” Pidge pipes up, lifting her hand in the air fast. “Matt just moved out so I don’t have to worry about his allergies.”

“That still leaves three unclaimed kittens.”

Keith glances down at the box, the reddish one a splash of color among all the darkness. He has never had a pet before. He did plan on getting a dog in the future, but that would have been when he graduated college. Dogs can be noisy and a handful to control, so it would be best for him to get one at a different, more pet friendly apartment complex. However cats...

“I’ll take that one,” Keith says, pointing to his choice. “My landlord is fine with pets so long as they are quiet and do not cause any disruption with the neighbors above or below me.”

“You sure? Taking care of a kitten is a lot of work.” Shiro warns, not completely sold. “I may be able to help with the vet visitations, but other than that you will have to handle everything else.”

Keith shrugs, not seeing any problem with taking the kitten. “I have it under control. I’ll make sure its a house cat, too. I don’t want to risk them getting run over in this busy city.”

“Mmm...okay, but if you’re overwhelmed we can find them another home.”

“I got it, Shiro.” Keith pushes, annoyance dripping in his tone. Give him a little faith, at least.

Shiro stares at him a little longer than usual, checking to see if he is just jumping the gun or truly up for the task. But seeing his determination, his interest in the bundle of red fur giving in to a more open kind of Keith, it made Shiro’s worries seem silly.

“Okay, fine. But you need to keep a close eye on it when its able to be separated from its mother.”

“I know, Shiro. I’m 19, not 12.”

Shiro puts his hands in the air. “Just saying. Now, what about the others? I can take in the mama cat, but once the kittens are matured that’s it.”

Two more kittens, two more slots. Pidge and Keith racks their brains for any potential takers, the pair having a very few amount of friends and restricting their judgement of a good owner. They want to entrust these kittens to someone they know would love and take care of them. Not someone who will take them at their cute stage and throw them away once they have entered adulthood. It can be a sketchy world out there, and neither are willing to put the animals in harm’s way.

But they do think of at least one person. Pidge suggests offering one to her friend Hunk, who is a piece of sunshine and she knows she can trust him with a newborn kitten. He had one in his childhood years, passing away in high school. After being given some time to heal from the loss, Hunk has been looking for another companion. Pidge is sure he would take one up.

While Keith, the only person he could think of, the only person he sees as friendly and loving towards animals and people, would be his classmate.

His partner in his project, and his technical rival in the bakery wars: Lance McClain.

\-------------

As soon as Keith entered Altea’s Sweet Tooth, backpack in hand and a photo of the remaining kittens, Lance just entered the lobby, a tray full of warm pastries in hand. The store smells of sugar and chocolate, aquamarine walls covering the storefront with pink decals and white tiling underneath Keith’s feet. The cases were decorated with halloween decorations, prepping for the upcoming holiday in both decor and treats.

Lance moves to say hello to the customer, only to realize it was Keith. His eyes go wide and his jaw goes slack, his long legs tripping over one another. As he trips, the pastries in his hands go flying, a big crash echoing in the shop as pan met tile and Lance attempts to regain his footing.

It took all of Keith’s willpower not to laugh. If he knew this would happen when he walked in, he would have come in sooner rather than later.

“Lance? Lance are you okay?” A woman asks from the back of the shop, white hair appearing to aid the boy. She flickers her eyes to Keith, spewing apologies and grabbing Lance by the arm to help him up at the same time.

“Yup! Perfectly fine. I just...tripped over something.”

The woman lets out a sigh of relief, shaking her head. “Do be careful next time, Lance. We don’t want you breaking anything like last time.”

“Yes Allura.” He says, sheepish.

Allura turns to Keith, ready to help him and not actually knowing why he is there.

“How may I help you?” She smiles, overflowing with kindness. Something his bakery lacked when it isn’t Shiro or Pidge.

“Oh, I came to talk to Lance. He’s my partner in astronomy class.”

“Astronomy--” She gasps, leaning in with a big twinkling smile. “You’re Keith, aren’t you? The boy he has been telling us about--”

“OKAY dear, sweet, ever gracious Allura,” Lance butts in, scrambling to gain Keith’s attention and prevent Allura from further exposing him. “I think I got this.”

“You sure?” She asks, skeptical as she moves her gaze to the fallen pastries.

“I’ll clean up, promise.”

“Okay, but don’t take too long. We have a rush coming soon.”

“Right,” Lance sighs, already dreading the lunch rush. Allura said goodbye to Keith, then retreated to her position at the baking table with Coran. As soon as he was sure Allura is out of earshot, he turns back to Keith, flabbergasted.

“Seriously man, you surprised me. Warn me next time.”

“I don’t think you can use your phone here, so me texting or calling you was out of the question.”

Lance wrinkles his nose. “Shit you’re right.” He leans an arm on the counter, his blue apron creasing and his body relaxing. “So, what brings you in?”

So, Keith goes into detail about the incident with the cats. With each passing word, Lance grew more and more excited, claiming he never got the chance to have a pet since some of his siblings were allergic. It doesn’t take too much convincing for Lance to take up the offer, immediately pointing to the grey kitten with blue eyes as Keith shows him the picture. Hunk had already taken his offered cat, leaving the grey one to be taken. Lance doesn’t mind, his eyes are full of hearts and is quick to ask when he can pick up the little critter.

Since a good chunk of weeks have gone by and the kittens are able to walk around without their mother, Keith says he can come pick her up on Friday at Keith’s place. The idea of going over to Keith’s place alone left the boys in a wave of awkwardness, Lance’s ears warming and Keith’s gaze no longer able to meet Lance’s. They were two hardcore pining nerds, not sure how to act with the proposition. Keith hardly had anyone come over besides Pidge, this is a new brand of breaking boundaries. He should have just said Shiro’s place. It would have left Keith less anxious.

But he already made the instructions concrete, no need to change them now and explain why. As the Lunch rush began to trickle in, Keith heads out the door, Allura having toe lightly wack Lance upside the head to get his head out of the clouds and pay attention to the oncoming rush. The two said their goodbye’s, well aware that while they didn’t have time to talk, they definitely will come Friday.

\---------------------------

Keith is busy keeping the kittens out of nooks and crannies they shouldn’t be exploring when the doorbell to his apartment rings, prompting Keith to scoop the two devious kittens in his arms.

“Red, stop throwing a fit. I’ll put you down in a moment.” He says to the dark orange kitten, who continues to wringle in his grasp, demanding freedom so he can run around. The grey one on the other hand, is well behaved and made to snuggle Keith, pushing her head against his chest.

Keith opens the door with one hand, and low and behold, Lance stood there, a small box in hand and an amused expression on his face as he focuses on Keith’s predicament.

“Someone looks like their having trouble.”

“No shit. Red is being a brat.”

“Like father like son.”

Keith made to close the door. “You know, I’ll just find Blue here another owner.”

“No no wait!” Lance exclaims, shoving his body through the opening. “I’ll be nice, promise. Look, I brought gifts.”

“Bribery isn’t always a good thing.” Keith states, allowing Lance to come in despite his jab. Red has finally had enough and bites Keith’s arm, Keith shaking his head and putting the two kittens on the carpet. He keeps an eye on them, making sure they don’t zap themselves with power cords or outlets. Curiosity in animals isn’t always a good thing.

“Ah, but the question is, is it working.”

Keith takes the small box, lifting the top to peek inside. He smiles, small but genuine. “Maybe.”

“Aha! So even Keith Kogane can be won over by sweets.”

“I wouldn’t say won over, but okay.”

“Swayed?”

“Possibly.”

“Does this mean I can call you Keithy boy?”

“Now you’re pushing it.”

“Okay fine! How about Samurai?”

Keith lifts an eyebrow, confused. “Why samurai?”

It doesn’t take long for Lance to notice and point out the two swords decorating Keith’s living room, a long crimson blade below a curved, smaller amethyst blade with a strange insignia on the hilt.

“Oh. Yeah I collect swords. I think they add more to this bland place.”

“Do you use them?”

Keith shakes his head. “I have no reason to. I can’t exactly walk around campus with a sword stuck to my back. That’s why I have this.” Keith takes out a small switchblade, the obsidian blade flipping out in quick succession. “Good for self defense.”

“God, you’re edgy.”

Keith rolls his eyes. He has been called worse, though. And in these times and where he lives, a knife is good to have in case anything goes awry. Whether it is at the shop or at home, there is no such thing as being too safe.

Keith grabs the grey kitten again, lifting the girl with two hands and holding her out to Lance. She stares up at him, meowing on sight of her new owner and moving to sniff him.

“I call her Blue based on her eyes, but that’s just me. You can rename her since it hasn’t stuck quite yet.”

“Oh my God, she’s so cute.” He takes her, the kitten immediately licking his face as he brought her closer. Lance laughs, loving the small, sandpaper kisses the kitten gave him. “I think Blue fits her. It’s because of the eyes, isn’t it.”

“And the fur. I’m not best with names.”

“Yeah, you named yours Red--shit he’s getting behind the couch!”

Keith whirls around, swearing as he makes his way to the troubling kitten. “Red! Red, no don’t go behind there, you can get stuck!” He attempts to put the kitten in a box, but Red just dodges his hand and climbs up his body with his claws, Keith just taking it and letting the cat sit atop of his head. Why the cat suddenly found an interest in his hair, he will never know.

“This is what I’ve been dealing with for the past few days.”

“Aw, but he likes you.” Lance grins as the kitten pats and Keith’s face, Keith closing his eyes so he doesn’t scratch his eyes out. He pats away, while Blue sat atop of Lance’s shoulder, purring as she leans against his neck.

“Maybe. I think he likes to fuck with me rather than love me.”

“Nah,” Lance says, reaching up and scratching Red’s ear. “He is just like you. Curious and knows what he likes.”

Red began to purr at Lance’s touch, the kitten no longer digging his claws in Keith’s scalp and just resting. Keith lifts a play feather he bought at pet smart and waves it in front of Red, the kitten focusing on the fluffy material. He swipes at the feather, Keith keeping it out of his grasp until he settles in the living room’s carpet, allowing the cat to shimmy into predator mode and jump for the feather. Red Lands on it, but Keith pulls it away, prompting the kitten to chase it around in circles.

Blue eventually grew interested in the feather, joining Red in his pursuit to capture the feathery fiend that dared to interrupt his nap time. Keith and Lance laughed, enjoying the cute sight before them. Blue tumbles over Red, capturing the feather once and for all as Red swipes at it still.

Eventually the kittens tire out, splayed on the floor sleeping away.

“This guy is going to be a handful for you, but I think you can take it.” Lance says, gently petting Red’s head.

“Really? I’m not even sure myself. I haven’t taken care of a cat before.”

“There is a first for everything.” Red curls around Lance’s finger, hugging him and purring away. “He’s like you: fiery but loving.”

“I...I guess.” Keith stammers, hiding his face with his hair and focusing on the box on the counter. He has never been described as loving. Not at the boy’s home, not at school, and certainly not by himself. He has always had this off putting aura around him; a dark shadow surrounding his body, preventing very few from wanting to reach in and find out who he really is. Sometimes this barrier is put up for his own protection; so he doesn’t have to endure the pain of someone leaving if they become sick of his behavior. Other times it would just be a part of him; no intention to scare others off, but it happens anyway.

Except Lance doesn’t view him as that. Lance did meet him with the intent of digging under his skin, but he eventually saw Keith’s real colors. The splashes of life he gives every now and then, the soft glances and the gentle lull of his voice. Even when they are working together, Keith’s temper is less active. That is not saying Lance does egg him on as a way of pulling a laugh from him, but Keith could never describe spending time with Lance as annoying or frustrating.

As soon as he smiles at Keith, his insides turn to putty and he can’t help but bond with him.

“Oh!” Lance suddenly gets up, opening the box coming from his bakery. “That reminds me, I brought us some awesome cupcakes. Allura made them fresh before we left, she likes sending us off with a treat.” He takes them out, a red frosted cupcake with a strawberry on top and a blue frosted cupcake with a blueberry in the center.

“There is strawberry-chocolate and white cake with blueberries. You pick first since they are a gift to you.”

“Hmm...” It was hard to choose. He liked both, and he had no doubt they were good. Altea is known for kicking his bakery’s ass in cupcakes. The blue however, the blueberry kept sticking out to him, and he isn’t sure why.

He takes the blueberry one, the white cake dyed like the deepest parts of the ocean.

“Is this your way of sweeping me off my feet?” Keith jokes, peeling the wrapper from the cake.

“Maybe.” Lance states without hesitation, Keith freezing mid-pull. Keith stares at him, trying to find words and coming out empty.

Lance, not quite processing in time, ducks his head out of Keith’s view.

“I mean--Not necessarily sweep you off your feet, there is more that needs to go into that. Shit, uh, what I actually meant was--” He scratches at his neck, his face turned away from Keith and an obvious dust of pink appearing on the cheeks Keith can see. “Did you...want to go on a date some time?” Lance asks, his voice coming out squeaky towards the end, most likely out of nerves and the fact Keith didn’t know he was into guys, let alone him.

Keith brain for sure short circuited in those moments given to reply, the silence only making things worse for Lance and conveying a message Keith did not intend.

“It’s fine if you say no, we can still be friends.” Lance quickly puts out, the fail-safe switch being flicked on and Lance awaiting his potential destiny at being friendzoned. “I’ve been rejected before so don’t worry if my feelings get hurt--”

“Lance?” Keith says, ceasing Lance’s hole digging. He met Keith’s eyes again, though they strained to keep contact and would much rather look at the floor.

“Yes?”

“I would love to go on a date with you.” Keith says, and he means it. Lance grins, teeth showing and happiness radiating like the sun. The two ate their cupcakes, making sure no crumbs got to the kittens so their health wouldn’t be compromised. As they finished, they laid on the floor with their new cats, telling stories and smiling like lovestruck fools. They don’t know if what they are feeling is love. They don’t know if they will be in each other’s lives for a couple of weeks or decades. What they do know, however, is that when they fell asleep across from each other, their hearts were filled with warmth and mirth.

\----------

[There is art!](https://natelii.tumblr.com/post/179420967835/this-is-my-piece-for-keithbabybang-i-was-paired)

[MORE ART!!!](http://jaynelleart.tumblr.com/post/179352878964/this-is-my-artwork-for-stardust-and-blades-fic)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments! If you'd like more, let me know!


End file.
